Warriors: Blood River: Book 1: The Aftermath
by sistersuki
Summary: The Clans are in peace after the Battle of Light and Dark. ThunderClan thrives, and all seems good. But Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, has received a terrible prophecy, concerning three of ThunderClan's many apprentices, and he knows it is only a matter of time before darkness returns...
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**ThunderClan**

LEADER Bramblestar—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Squirrelflight)

DEPUTY Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mate: Bramblestar)

MEDICINE CAT Jayfeather—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_Apprentice, Snowpaw_

**Warriors**

Graystripe—longhaired gray tom (mate: Millie)

_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom (mate: Sorreltail)

Cloudtail—longhaired white tom with blue eyes (mate: Brightheart)

_Apprentice, Flamepaw_

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches (mate: Cloudtail)

_Apprentice, Daypaw_

Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom (mate: Blossomfall)

_Apprentice, Stagpaw_

Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

_Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (mate: Hazeltail)

_Apprentice, Fogpaw_

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom (mate: Whitewing)

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes (mate: Birchfall)

Berrynose—cream-colored tom (mate: Poppyfrost)

_Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Hazeltail—small gray-and-white she-cat (mate: Spiderleg)

Mousewhisker—gray-and-white tom (mate: Icecloud)

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Lionblaze—golden tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Cinderheart)

Cinderheart—gray tabby she-cat (mate: Lionblaze)

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

Foxleap—reddish tabby tom (mate: Ivypool)

_Apprentice, Echopaw_

Icecloud—white she-cat (mate: Mousewhisker)

_Apprentice, Lightpaw_

Toadstep—black-and-white tom

Rosepetal—dark cream she-cat

Briarlight—dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall—tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mate: Thornclaw)

Bumblestripe—very pale gray tom with black stripes (mate: Dovewing)

Ivypool—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (mate: Foxleap)

_Apprentice, Brookpaw_

Dovewing—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Bumblestripe)

Cherryfoot—ginger she-cat

Molewhisker—brown-and-cream tom

Seedwhisker—very pale ginger she-cat

Lilyfern—dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Queens**

Millie—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Graystripe) (kits, Goldkit—golden tabby tom)

**Apprentices**

Amberpaw—ginger-and-white she-cat

Dewpaw—white-and-gray tom

Snowpaw—pure-white she-cat

Flamepaw—ginger she-cat with dark green eyes (daughter of Sandstorm)

Stagpaw—pale ginger tom with pale green eyes (son of Sandstorm)

Fogpaw—gray tabby tom (son of Cinderheart)

Hollypaw—longhaired gray-and-white she-cat (daughter of Cinderheart)

Featherpaw—dark gray she-cat with white flecks (daughter of Cinderheart)

Lightpaw—golden tabby tom with blue eyes (son of Cinderheart)

Brookpaw—dark brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (daughter of Squirrelflight)

Echopaw—gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Dovewing)

Frostpaw—pale tabby she-cat (daughter of Dovewing)

Daypaw—golden tabby tom with green eyes (son of Dovewing)

**Elders**

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom

Purdy—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

LEADER Blackstar—large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

DEPUTY Rowanclaw—ginger tom (mate: Tawnypelt)

MEDICINE CAT Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

_Apprentice, Flashpaw_

**Warriors**

Oakfur—small brown tom

Smokefoot—black tom

_Apprentice, Skypaw_

Toadfoot—dark brown tom

Applefur—mottled brown she-cat (mate: Crowfrost)

Crowfrost—black-and-white tom (mate: Applefur)

Ratscar—brown tom with long scar across his back

_Apprentice, Leafpaw_

Snowbird—pure-white she-cat

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mate: Rowanclaw)

_Apprentice, Dustypaw_

Owlclaw—light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot—gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur—dark gray tom

Tigerheart—dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Brownpaw_

Pinenose—black she-cat

Ferretclaw—cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing—ginger tom

Kinkfur—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles (mate: Oakfur)

Ivytail—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mate: Smokefoot)

**Apprentices**

Skypaw—dark gray tom (son of Kinkfur)

Flashpaw—gray she-cat with white stripes (daughter of Kinkfur)

Leafpaw—mottled white she-cat (daughter of Ivytail)

Dustypaw—dark brown tabby tom (son of Ivytail)

Brownpaw—brown-and-white she-cat (daughter of Ivytail)

Shadepaw—black-and-white tom (son of Ivytail

**Queens**

Dawnpelt—cream-furred she-cat (mate: Scorchfur) (kits, Galekit—fluffy gray tom, and Gingerkit—cream-and-ginger she-cat)

Olivenose—tortoiseshell she-cat (mate: Owlclaw) (kits, Leopardkit—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, Tabbykit—gray tabby tom, Runningkit—gray-and-black tom, and Lakekit—light brown tabby tom)

Elders

Cedarheart—dark gray tom

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

LEADER Onestar—brown tabby tom (mate: Whitetail)

DEPUTY Ashfoot—gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

MEDICINE CAT Kestrelflight—mottled gray tom

_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_

**Warriors**

Crowfeather—dark gray tom (mate: Nightcloud)

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Hazepaw_

Whitetail—small white she-cat (mate: Onestar)

_Apprentice, Strongpaw_

Gorsetail—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes (mate: Sedgewhisker)

Weaselfur—ginger tom with white paws

_Apprentice, Eaglepaw_

Harespring—brown-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

Leaftail—dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot—gray tom with two dark paws

_Apprentice, Quailpaw_

Heathertail—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowtail—dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike—tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Boulderfur—large pale gray tom

Furzepelt—gray-and-white she-cat

Whiskernose—light brown tom

**Apprentices**

Hazepaw—pale gray she-cat (daughter of Whitetail)

Rabbitpaw—brown tabby tom with green eyes (son of Whitetail)

Swiftpaw—brown-and-white tom with blue eyes (son of Whitetail)

Quailpaw—mottled brown she-cat (daughter of Whitetail)

Strongpaw—dark tabby tom with blue eyes (son of Heathertail)

Pebblepaw—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Heathertail)

Eaglepaw—dark brown tom (son of Heathertail)

**Queens**

Sedgewhisker—light brown tabby she-cat (mate: Gorsetail) (kits, Bluekit—dark gray-blue tom, and Badgerkit—brown-and-white tom)

Nightcloud—black she-cat (mate: Crowfeather) (kits, Songkit—black-and-white she-cat, Whisperkit—dark gray tom, and Flykit—black tom)

**Elders**

Webfoot—dark gray tabby tom

Tornear—tabby tom

**RiverClan**

LEADER Mistystar—gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY Reedwhisker—black tom

MEDICINE CAT Mothwing—dappled golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Willowshine_

**Warriors**

Graymist—pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur—light gray tabby tom (mate: Mossyfoot)

_Apprentice, Darkpaw_

Minnowtail—dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot—mottled gray tom (mate: Mosspelt)

_Apprentice, Splashpaw_

Mallownose—light brown tabby tom

Robinwing—tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur—gray-and-white she-cat

_Apprentice, Duckpaw_

Grasspelt—light brown tom (mate: Duskfur)

Rushtail—light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Specklepaw_

Hollowflight—dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream—pale gray tabby tom (mate: Icewing)

_Apprentice, Moonpaw_

Duskfur—brown tabby she-cat (mate: Grasspelt)

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Pebblefoot)

**Apprentices**

Willowshine—gray tabby she-cat

Splashpaw—dark brown tom (son of Duskfur)

Darkpaw—black-and-white she-cat (daughter of Duskfur)

Specklepaw—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (daughter of Mosspelt)

Duckpaw—longhaired white tom (son of Mosspelt)

Moonpaw—silver tabby she-cat (daughter of Mosspelt)

**Queens**

Icewing—white she-cat with blue eyes (mate: Troutstream) (kits, Fallowkit—white-and-gray she-cat, Twigkit—dark brown tabby tom, Marshkit—pale brown tom, Poolkit—blue tabby tom, Heronkit—cream tabby tom, and Brindlekit—brown-brindle and white she-cat)

Mossyfoot—brown-and-white she-cat (mate: Mintfur) (kits, Tawnykit—tawny tabby she-cat and Rainkit—blue-spotted white tom)

**Elders**

Dapplenose—mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail—ginger-and-white tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Smoky—muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss—small gray-and-white she-cat who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Cloud—white tom

Ginger—ginger-and-white she-cat

Flower—gray tabby she-cat


	2. Prologue I

Prologue I

Brambleclaw crept forward, Jayfeather at his side. The Moonpool glistened before him, wide and full of stars. He glanced at the medicine cat. "Now?"

Jayfeather nodded silently.

Brambleclaw bent down and touched his nose to the water.

Immediately he blacked out; ice filled his every vein, and stones weighed down his chest. He struggled against the pain and opened his eyes.

Immediately he leaped up in shock. He was in the middle of the island, and all around him were fallen Clanmates. He saw Cinderpelt, Ferncloud, Hollyleaf, Goldenflower…oh, Firestar! Brambleclaw wanted to speak but his throat was too choked to say a word.

"Welcome, Brambleclaw," the assembly of StarClan greeted him. Brambleclaw glanced over and saw Jayfeather; the tom was looking around as if he could see. _Maybe he can, _Brambleclaw thought.

The first cat to step forward was Mousefur. This was not the frail elder Brambleclaw had last seen laying small and cold in death; this was Mousefur returned to her glory as a warrior.

"With this life I give you patience," Mousefur murmured, touching her nose to his head, "Use it well for all the cats in your command."

It blew through Brambleclaw like a roaring wind; he gritted his teeth as it subsided into a soothing calm. His amber eyes sought out Mousefur as she returned to the ranks of StarClan.

Next was Goldenflower. Brambleclaw paused as grief welled in his throat; he had missed his mother for a very long time now. Seeing her before him with her glossy golden fur full of stars, Brambleclaw remembered her warm love.

"With this life I give you humility, so that you may never put yourself above others," Goldenflower mewed. She touched her nose to his forehead, and a calm, lowly warmth spread through Brambleclaw. "Thank you, Goldenflower," he whispered, so glad to see her again.

Next came Shrewpaw. Brambleclaw remembered the fateful day when the little apprentice died, killed by a Twoleg monster. Now, the tom's eyes shone with wisdom.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it to protect even the littlest of your Clan." Shrewpaw touched Brambleclaw's nose, and a fierce fire exploded through him; Brambleclaw gritted his teeth and endured it, thankful when it finally relinquished.

Next, Brambleclaw was stunned to see Bluestar. Her blue fur glowed with the moon, and her eyes were calm and wise. "I chose well to make you the ThunderClan warrior to go to Midnight," Bluestar purred, "With this life I give you a mother's love, so that you may always love and protect your Clanmates."

Brambleclaw leaned forward, expecting warmth and kindness, but instead it tore him to pieces; he imagined dogs, foxes, badgers, the whole of ShadowClan, all things he was ready to take on himself to save his Clan. As Bluestar pulled away, Brambleclaw was shaking and panting, but he appreciated Bluestar's life all the same.

"Brambleclaw."

Brambleclaw gasped. Flametail! The tabby tom padded forward confidently and dipped his head to Brambleclaw. "I _am_ your kin, after all. With this life I give you loyalty, to your Clan above all things." He tapped Brambleclaw's forehead, and Brambleclaw felt a lightning bolt arc through him and out, anchoring him to his Clan, forever and always.

Cinderpelt was next, released from Cinderheart, with her leg healed and her blue eyes bright. "Brambleclaw, I misunderstood a prophecy about you, and I tried to fight it. Now, I give you a life for acceptance, so that you may accept what is coming." She pushed her nose to Brambleclaw's, and a piercing headache attacked Brambleclaw as stress filled him. He saw Cinderpelt, laying on the Thunderpath and heard Firestar tell her she would never be a warrior. Then the anxiety lifted, and all he felt was calm acceptance. He could do this.

Brambleclaw looked around. Who was here to give him his seventh?

Feathertail bounded forward on graceful paws, her eyes sparkling. Brambleclaw's heart nearly stopped. He had always missed the beautiful tabby she-cat who had been destined to die for the Tribe, and now she stood before him, whole and safe. "With this life I give you selflessness," Feathertail breathed, her nose dusting Brambleclaw's.

Water seemed to flood through Brambleclaw until he was sinking, barely able to stand. He felt Feathertail's hesitation, saw her look at Sharptooth. Then he was light as air as he sprang through the air to pull the stone from the roof and save the Tribe.

"I'm so sorry," Brambleclaw meowed, but Feathertail's eyes were soft and kind. "There was never anything to forgive," she whispered, bounding away.

Hollyleaf padded forward. Brambleclaw's gut twisted at the sight of the cat he had once thought was his daughter. Her eyes were bright, and her fur was sleek. "You were always my father," she purred, "even when I didn't want to believe it. So, with this life, I give you faith, for StarClan, for ThunderClan, and for Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw's heart soared with this life; he felt weightless and perfect, trusting in his mate and in his ancestors, in his Clan. Hollyleaf stepped back, and Brambleclaw wished she really was his daughter. Then he paused. She had faith in him; why couldn't he have faith in her?

Finally, Firestar stepped forward. Big, his ginger fur flickering with fire, his green eyes strong and confident, he strode across the clearing. Brambleclaw remembered him slumped in the mud, his body groomed, when ThunderClan first called Brambleclaw Bramblestar. Firestar had been the greatest leader of all the Clans; Brambleclaw knew he could never be anywhere as good.

"Brambleclaw." Firestar's voice was like honey on Brambleclaw's grieving heart. "I didn't trust you at first. I was too quick to judge you based on the color of your pelt. But you, my loyal deputy, have beaten down your father and your brother and escaped your dark heritage. Never again will you be called Tigerstar's son, but ThunderClan's leader. And so I give you certainty, that you may never doubt yourself, your Clan, or your decisions."

This life seemed to push out of Brambleclaw's skin, forcing its way and tearing through him. Brambleclaw cried out and gritted his teeth; then it dissipated, leaving a warmth in his fur.

"Welcome, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan," Firestar called.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" StarClan cheered his new name.

Bramblestar turned to Jayfeather. The medicine cat purred. "You will make a great leader, Bramblestar."

Suddenly a cat shrieked. Bramblestar whirled around. Firestar and the other warriors were gone; all that was left was a river, but it wasn't a river of water…it was a river of blood. It poured toward him, and Bramblestar saw ThunderClan writhing in it…Dovewing, Squirrelflight, Hazeltail…

"No!" Bramblestar yowled.

"_Song, stream, and sun shall wade through the tide of blood."_

Bramblestar lunged forward, and blood washed over his vision.


	3. Prologue II

Prologue II

Clan life was good. Bramblestar looked down from Highledge. Sandstorm had Firestar's last litter of kits outside the nursery, Stagkit and Flamekit. They were big, strong kits; soon they'd have to be apprenticed. Cherryfoot and Molewhisker were sharing a blackbird near the warriors' den. Lilypaw and Seedpaw were following their mentors, Thornclaw and Blossomfall, out the entrance while Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw scuffled by the apprentices' den. Dovewing was sharing tongues with Bumblestripe, her belly huge, while Cinderheart nosed Lionblaze's four kits, Fogkit, Hollykit, Featherkit, and Lightkit out of the nursery. Millie's belly was just starting to grow, and Briarlight looked on happily.

Then Squirrelflight emerged from the nursery.

Bramblestar leaped down. Their one kit, a lively daughter, bounced out. The kit didn't have a name yet; Squirrelflight and he hadn't been able to decide. The kit was small and light-framed like Squirrelflight, with dark green eyes, but her pelt was dark tabby.

"I've been thinking," Squirrelflight told Bramblestar, nudging the wide-eyed kit forward, "and there's one name I can't pass up—Brookkit."

Brookkit. Bramblestar looked down at the she-kit, looking curious. It seemed to fit her perfectly. "It's perfect," he breathed, touching Squirrelflight's ear.

Purdy and Dustpelt were laying outside of the elders' den. Dustpelt's loss of his mate, Ferncloud, had led him to retire. Now they sat together sharing tongues.

Brightheart padded up to Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw. "Settle down, now. It's almost time for Lilypaw and Seedpaw to get their warrior names."

"I wish we had ours!" Amberpaw complained. Her ginger-and-white fur was sticking up messily. Dewpaw's white-and-gray coat was bristling, and Snowpaw was a splash of white against the ground. Snowpaw lifted her head. "There they are!"

Seedpaw and Lilypaw bounded through the entrance. "We passed!" Lilypaw exclaimed. Thornclaw followed her and began grooming her tabby-and-white coat. Sorreltail trotted over to join, while Blossomfall and Brackenfur fixed up Seedpaw, whose sandy-colored fur was all over the place.

Bramblestar purred and called the Clan together.

"Seedpaw, Lilypaw, come forward." He beckoned the two she-cats. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the two she-cats chorused.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Bramblestar continued, "I give you your warrior names. Seedpaw, you are now Seedwhisker. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Seedwhisker licked his shoulder as he touched her forehead.

"Lilypaw, from this moment forward you are Lilyfern. StarClan honors your gentleness and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Seedwhisker! Lilyfern!" the Clan cheered.

"Won't you miss having a ceremony like that?" Amberpaw asked, nudging Snowpaw.

Snowpaw blinked. "I'm happy being a medicine cat." Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den at that moment. "Even if my mentor can be grumpy!"

Jayfeather flicked her with his tail. "Show some respect," he grumbled.

"See?" Snowpaw whispered, "Grumpy as a badger."

Bramblestar was amused. He gave Snowpaw a stern look but didn't say anything.

"The nursery is too crowded!" Cinderheart exclaimed. Bramblestar siged; it was true. Stagkit, Flamekit, Fogkit, Hollykit, Featherkit, Lightkit, and Brookkit filled the den, and soon Dovewing and Millie would be joining the queens. Ivypool and Foxleap were getting close, as were Blossomfall and Thornclaw, as were Mousewhisker and Icecloud. Bramblestar even thought Hazeltail and Spiderleg were shooting each other meaningful glances.

There was only one thing to do.

"I have one more ceremony to perform!" Bramblestar yowled, "Flamekit, Stagkit, come forward."

Sandstorm leaped to her paws. "Bramblestar!" She started frantically licking the two kits. Bramblestar felt a pang as he looked at Flamekit; she was a replica of Firestar, while Stagkit looked more like his mother.

"This kit is now Flamepaw," he announced, looking at Flamekit, "Your mentor will be Cloudtail."

Cloudtail looked pleased as he came forward and touched Flamepaw's nose.

"This kit is Stagpaw," Bramblestar continued. The little tomcat was quivering with joy. "Your mentor is Thornclaw."

Stagpaw jumped forward and touched Thornclaw's nose.

Sandstorm stepped forward. "I'd like to be an elder, Bramblestar."

Bramblestar looked at her in surprise. She seemed thin and haggard; her last kitting had probably been difficult on her old body.

"Then I wish you many moons of rest," he told her.

Sandstorm dipped her head and went to stand by Dustpelt and Purdy. "You'll have to start putting up with me again," she teased Dustpelt.

Fogkit, Hollykit, Featherkit, and Lightkit started bouncing around Cinderheart. "We're next, aren't we?" Hollykit exclaimed.

Cinderheart purred. "Yes, you are."

Suddenly Dovewing cried out. Snowpaw rushed over and put a paw on her stomach. "Jayfeather, I think the kits are coming!"

Jayfeather rushed out of his den, already carrying several herbs in his mouth. "Dovewing, hold on there!"

Dovewing wailed. She didn't look good, at all. Bumblestripe was stroking her flank with his tail; his eyes were full of panic.

Just then Ivypool, Hazeltail, and Toadstep returned from a hunting patrol. Ivypool was carrying a squirrel; she saw Dovewing, dropped it, and raced toward her sister.

"Dovewing!"

Bramblestar leaped down from Highledge and bounded over. "Eat this," Jayfeather told the young queen, nudging a pulpy mixture toward Dovewing. She managed to eat a few bites.

"Bumblestripe," Jayfeather snapped, "Get her a nice, sturdy stick to bite down on."

Bumblestripe tore his gaze away from his ailing mate and rushed off, returning a few moments later with just the thing. Dovewing clamped her jaws on it as a kit slithered out. She looked very uncomfortable on the ground; Bramblestar turned to Amberpaw. "Go get some moss from Jayfeather's den, now!" he growled. The apprentice nodded and scampered off, returning with moss to pad around Dovewing just as another kit was born. Dovewing's flanks heaved as the last came out. She collapsed, trembling.

"Two she-cats and a tom," Jayfeather announced, looking relieved.

Bumblestripe crouched beside Dovewing. "Look, this one is so pale. Frostkit?"

Dovewing nodded and raised her head. "This golden tabby has fur like daylight. Daykit?"

Bumblestripe purred in agreement. "And Echokit?"

Dovewing looked satisfied. She stood and stumbled to the nursery.

"Amberpaw, you and Dewpaw make Dovewing a nest in the nursery, okay?" Bumblestripe told the apprentices. They nodded, gathering moss from Dovewing's kitting space and rushing to the nursery.

Suddenly a voice spoke in Bramblestar's head. "_Song, stream, and sun shall wade through the tide of blood."_

Dread filled him. What was in store for his precious Clan?


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Echokit, come on!"

Frostkit, Daykit, and Brookkit were waiting impatiently at the entrance to the den. Echokit blinked awake. "Is it time for our ceremony?"

"Yes!" Brookkit exclaimed. She was only a quarter-moon older than Frostkit, Daykit, and Echokit. Echokit followed the three other kittens outside. Amberpaw and Dewpaw were in the clearing, sharing a blackbird with their sister, Snowpaw. Echokit liked Snowpaw. The medicine cat apprentice was kind and patient but also funny. Snowpaw scampered over and purred. "Echokit, let me fix your pelt."

Echokit sat and let the older she-cat groom her pelt. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were sharing tongues at the foot of the Highledge; Brookkit looked over at her parents with pride.

"Lucky duck," Daykit muttered, also noticing, "Her parents are leader and deputy."

Echokit purred with amusement.

Dovewing and Bumblestripe trotted over. "You three look gorgeous," Bumblestripe meowed, licking the top of Frostkit's head.

Dovewing's eyes were full of love.

Bramblestar called the summons. "It's time," Dovewing whispered, wrapped her bushy tail around her three kits. "Be good."

"Let go, Dovewing!" Daykit complained.

Dovewing released them with a purr, and the three walked to the foot of Highledge, where Bramblestar awaited. The Clan had gathered.

"Who're our mentors gonna be?" Frostkit wondered breathlessly, following Echokit toward Bramblestar.

Echokit looked around. Who did she want her mentor to be? Brackenfur looked calm and orderly, but he didn't seem very fun. Fogpaw, Featherpaw, Hollypaw, and Lightpaw were sitting together and whispering. Bramblestar's eyes gave nothing away.

Dovewing's ears were pricked. "The territory's safe," Echokit heard her murmur to Bumblestripe.

Echokit cocked her head to one side. What did she mean? How did she know? Echokit glanced at her siblings and Brookkit, but neither of them appeared to have heard.

"Brookkit, Echokit, Frostkit, and Daykit, come forward," Bramblestar invited, flicking his tail. His eyes were warm and fatherly as he looked at Brookkit.

"These kits are now Brookpaw, Echopaw, Frostpaw, and Daypaw," Bramblestar called out, tapping each of them on the head. Echopaw felt pride run through her. She was an apprentice!

"Brookpaw, your mentor will be Ivypool." Bramblestar flicked his ears at the silver-and-white she-cat, who came forward calmly and touched Brookpaw's nose. "Ivypool, your courage in the Dark Forest has made you one of our best warriors. Train Brookpaw well."

Ivypool nodded and guided Brookpaw away.

"Echopaw, your mentor will be Foxleap." Echopaw turned to see the reddish tabby tom bounding over. He bent his head and touched her nose. Echopaw looked into his amber eyes and relaxed.

"Foxleap, your enthusiasm and loyalty make you a strong warrior. Pass these on to Echopaw," Bramblestar rumbled.

"I will," Foxleap breathed, "Come on, Echopaw, let's go sit with Brookpaw and Ivypool." Foxleap's eyes gleamed as he glanced at his mate. Echopaw followed him over.

Frostpaw received Graystripe as her mentor, and Daypaw got Brightheart, his great grandmother.

"Can we go explore the territory now?" Frostpaw pleaded, her eyes big and bright.

"Please, Ivypool?" Brookpaw added.

Ivypool looked amused. "Fine. See you later, Dovewing."

Dovewing licked Echopaw's forehead. "You all be good, hear me?"

"Dovewing!" Echopaw ducked away.

Suddenly Dovewing froze. "Wait!" She sped to Bramblestar and whispered something into his ear. The leader's amber eyes widened, and he nodded.

"A fox has attacked Thornclaw's patrol!" Dovewing exclaimed.

Squirrelflight leaped to her paws. "I'll go help!"

"And me!" Lionblaze added. Dovewing, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze raced out the thorn barrier.

"We need to help them!" Echopaw gasped. She chased after the three. Thornclaw was a noble warrior, and he was out with Firestar's only son, Stagpaw. Toadstep and Rosepetal were also with him.

Echopaw's legs pumped beneath her as she caught up with Dovewing, Squirrelflight, and Lionblaze. She was panting. Squirrelflight glanced back and saw her. "Echopaw, go back!" she spat.

Echopaw's heart pounded with fear. "No! I want to help!"

"There's two other foxes!" Dovewing wailed.

"I'm right behind you guys!" Echipaw whipped her head around and saw Jayfeather, with Snowpaw hard on his heels. Both had their jaws stuffed with herbs.

Dovewing led them to a brambly section of the forest, where growls, yelps, and cries for help echoed out.

"The brambles have trapped them!" Squirrelflight gasped. Her eyes were full of fear; Stagpaw was her younger brother.

"Echopaw, you must stay back," Dovewing told her sternly, eyes wide, "Understand?"

Echopaw nodded. "I'll help Jayfeather and Snowpaw."

Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Lionblaze dove into the brambles. Soon three foxes were forced into the open, the three warriors fighting them. Thornclaw was dragging Stagpaw's limp body, his eyes full of grief. "Jayfeather, help!"

Jayfeather rushed toward the sound of Thornclaw's voice. Echopaw looked on in horror; Stagpaw had a deep bite wound pulsing blood from his throat. His pale ginger fur was stained red. His flanks rose and fell fiercely, and his breath rattled loudly.

Jayfeather dropped his herbs. "Cobwebs, now," he snapped at Snowpaw, who rushed off to a fallen tree and pulled out huge pawfuls. She pressed them down on Stagpaw's throat, but they soaked through immediately. Jayfeather shook his head. "It's too late."

Thornclaw let out an anguished wail. Blood trickled from a gash in between his shoulder blades, he held up his back leg, and blood matted the fur on his flanks. "We smelled a rabbit," he mewed hollowly, "It had gone into a fox's den, but we didn't smell the fox…"

"Who else was on your patrol?" Jayfeather demanded.

"Toadstep," Thornclaw replied quietly, looking down at Stagpaw. The apprentice had gone still, his flanks no longer heaving for breath.

"Toadstep?!" Jayfeather called. His eyes were wide and spooked, like he had just seen something in a blind daze. The three foxes had fled; Snowpaw darted into the bramble thicket. Tense moments passed. Snowpaw returned, her eyes shadowed. "His back legs are injured," she told Jayfeather.

Jayfeather followed her into the thicket, and Echopaw followed. There was no way she was letting the two medicine cats go into an fox den alone, especially with an injured warrior. The tiny pathway was dark and stifling; a dead rabbit lay at the entrance, reeking of fox. Toadstep lay halfway into the darkness of the den. His eyes were closed, and he was moaning. Jayfeather gripped his scruff and dragged him out. Blood clotted his tail and flanks, and his ear was torn diagonally, so that only one triangle remained. A gash across his chest stained his white fur red.

Echopaw looked in horror as his back legs emerged. The right was crooked, obviously broken. The other was even worse—it was twisted around _and_ crooked, with the paw jutting out unnaturally.

"How did that happen?" Echopaw asked, horrified.

Jayfeather entered the den, returning a few moments later. He still looked dazed. "There's a rock fall," he reported, "That probably broke his right leg. As for his left…that's foxes."

Echopaw had never been so scared in her life. "Have they chased the foxes to the border?"

"Echopaw, you ask. I'll get Toadstep out, with Snowpaw's help," Jayfeather responded quietly. Echopaw stared. Jayfeather was never quiet!

Echopaw scrambled out of the foxhole and found Thornclaw. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They chased the fox that way," he replied, gesturing to the WindClan border. He was lapping at his flank wounds, blood dripping off his tongue.

Echopaw felt sick. This was her first day out of camp! She found Dovewing's scent trail and followed it. A stream wove its way through the woods, and Echopaw spotted Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Lionblaze chasing the last fox over it. A strange smell, like peat and rabbits, wafted up to Echopaw's nose. She bounded over to Dovewing. "Dovewing, Toadstep has two broken back legs," Echopaw whimpered as her mother turned.

Dovewing's eyes closed. "We haven't had foxes this fierce…ever. We need to warn Onestar."

"What's that weird smell?" Echopaw asked. She knew Onestar was the leader of WindClan.

"WindClan," Lionblaze growled, "You're right, Dovewing." He glanced at Echopaw. "We'll have to take her with us," he added reluctantly, "It's too dangerous to let her go alone."

Dovewing nodded, sweeping Echopaw toward her with her tail. "Lionblaze, you should go protect Jayfeather and Snowpaw. They'll need to get Toadstep and Stagpaw back to camp."

Lionblaze nodded, amber eyes narrowed, and bounded off.

"Let's go," Squirrelflight mewed tersely, leaping across the stream in one bound. Dovewing gestured to Echopaw. "You'll have to wade."

Reluctantly, Echopaw slid into the water. But it was too deep; soon she was struggling to keep her head above water. Without a word, Dovewing grabbed her by her scruff and carried her the rest of the way. Echopaw shook herself dry. Leaf-bare was drawing to a near, but it was still chilly. Her gray tabby fur clung to her bones as she followed the warriors through the trees. Gradually the trees slid away to be replaced by bleak, windy moorland, scattered here and there with gorse and heather. Echopaw's paws started to ache; she had been out a long time, and her belly grumbled. She stumbled after the longer-legged warriors, cold and miserable, as they stopped.

The ground sloped away; below were cats. These were not ThunderClan cats. They smelled like peat and gorse and rabbits, and they were skinny and lean. A fresh-kill pile at one end was filled with rabbits and hares. Echopaw gawked. Did they really never eat mice or squirrels or starlings?

"Who goes there?" A light brown tom bounded up the slope toward them.

Echopaw shivered and shrank behind her mother. The tom's eyes were narrow in rage, and his fur was bristling like a hedgehog. Echopaw caught a glimpse of unsheathed claws and whimpered.

"I smell fear," the tom continued with a snarl.

"It comes from Echopaw." Dovewing nudged her forward. "We have a very important message for your Clan."

"What is it?" The tom still looked aggressive.

"Whiskernose, back off." A brown tabby tom pushed the hostile warrior aside and then turned to scrutinize the patrol. "Why are you here?"

"Three foxes killed one of our apprentices and broke both back legs of a warrior," Lionblaze growled, "We chased them onto your territory, Onestar. They're quite vicious."

Onestar's eyes widened. "Why do you have a shivering apprentice with you, then?"

"She was with us," Squirrelflight responded, "We couldn't leave her to wander alone with those foxes about."

"Come in, and explain further," Onestar commanded, flicking his tail and leading the ThunderClan cats down to the camp. Echopaw looked around in wonder. She'd heard of Onestar and WindClan before, but she'd never expected to be in their camp on her first day as an apprentice.

"Night is falling," Onestar noted, "You can stay here tonight. Kestrelflight has herbs he can give you, especially to the apprentice."

A mottled gray tom emerged from a foxhole, glancing over his shoulder. "Pebblepaw, grab some marigold for Hazepaw's—" He broke off as he saw the patrol. "Onestar! What's—"

"I'll explain in a moment." Onestar nodded to Echopaw. "She needs herbs."

Kestrelflight nodded. "Pebblepaw, get some thyme and juniper!" he called.

A light brown tabby she-cat emerged a few moments later carrying a few berries and some small frost-green leaves. "What for, Kestrelflight?"

Kestrelflight glanced at Echopaw. "A ThunderClan patrol has come, and this apprentice needs help."

Pebblepaw looked Echopaw up and down. "Okay. Here, eat these herbs," the apprentice added, dropping the berries and leaves at Echopaw's paws. Echopaw lapped them up obediently, shaking with cold and exhaustion.

"She can sleep in the medicine den," Kestrelflight added, "Pebblepaw, while you see to her, I'm going to take a look at the rest of the patrol. You two can share a rabbit if you like."

Kestrelflight bounded off. Pebblepaw grabbed a small rabbit and brought it over. "Want some?" she asked politely.

"Sure." Uncomfortably Echopaw bent her head and took a few bites. It tasted like regular rabbit, albeit a bit tougher.

"So what happened?" Pebblepaw queried. The tabby cat was bigger than Echopaw, but she seemed calm and nonthreatening. Echopaw liked her.

"Three foxes killed Stagpaw and wounded Thornclaw and Toadstep," Echopaw replied. She couldn't get the image of the ginger tom out of her head, laying so still in death.

"Stagpaw?" Pebblepaw's eyes widened. "Isn't that Firestar's only son?"

Echopaw nodded tersely. She wondered how poor Flamepaw was. First her mother to the elders' den, then her littermate dead. Fortunately she still had two sisters, Leafpool, and Squirrelflight.

"Hey, Pebblepaw, come eat with us!" Echopaw glanced over and saw a dark tabby tom and a dark brown tom, sitting together with a hare. The dark tabby had heather-blue eyes.

"I'm eating with Echopaw," Pebblepaw replied. She turned back to Echopaw. "Those are my brothers. The tabby is Strongpaw, and the dark brown one is Eaglepaw."

Echopaw's head spun. She had thought ThunderClan had enough names! Did she have to know all of the other Clans' cats, too? She didn't think so.

"Do you have any siblings, Echopaw?" Pebblepaw inquired, taking another bite of rabbit.

"Frostpaw and Daypaw," she responded, "Frostpaw's a pale tabby she-cat. She's really slim and pretty. Daypaw is a golden tabby with green eyes. He's more stocky."

"You look a lot like Dovewing's sister, Ivypool," Pebblepaw commented.

"Oh. Have you been to Gatherings?" Echopaw mewed.

Pebblepaw nodded. "This is my third moon of training. I went to the Gathering a half-moon ago with Kestrelflight."

"This is my first day," Echopaw confessed.

Pebblepaw looked surprised. "A lot's happened on your first day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Echopaw sighed, thinking again of Stagpaw.

"Pebblepaw! Webfoot's got cracked pads," Kestrelflight called, "Get him some yarrow, will you?"

"Yes, Kestrelflight!" Pebblepaw looked at Echopaw. "I have to go. But it was fun talking to you!" She scampered off toward the medicine den, tail waving.

Suddenly feeling very exposed, Echopaw took a few more bites of rabbit and then dragged it over to where her mother and Squirrelflight were. "I was sharing this with Pebblepaw, but she had to go," she told Dovewing.

Her mother purred. "I'll have a few bites."

Echopaw lay down on the grass. The sun was halfway gone, staining the moorland grass red, like blood. Echopaw shuddered. It reminded her a little too much of the injuries from the foxes today…

"Where do they sleep?" she asked Dovewing blearily, with a great big yawn.

"In the open," Dovewing replied. She swept Echopaw close. "Let's go to sleep, my sweet. Tomorrow, everything will look better."


	5. Chapter 2

Note: Snowpaw is actually a tom…sorry if anyone's confused later on!

Chapter 2

"Fox attack! Fox attack!"

Echopaw started awake. Three slim russet-red bodies were sliding through the gorse around the WindClan camp, running on silent black paws. Growls erupted around her as cats woke to defend their home.

One bared its teeth. They were stained red. Echopaw wailed; these were the same foxes who had attacked Toadstep, Thornclaw, and Stagpaw!

Dovewing, a blur of gray, launched herself at one. Her eyes were full of fury as she viciously clawed at its flanks. "You—mouse-hearted—heap—of—dung!" Dovewing spat, aiming a blow at the fox's muzzle. She landed it hard enough for Echopaw to hear a thud. The fox yelped and bit down on her paw, but she yanked it away and sliced open the fox's nose. It turned and fled.

Meanwhile, a dark tabby tom with amber eyes and a gray tom with two black paws were attacking a second, while Onestar himself and Strongpaw and Eaglepaw were giving the last a hard time. Finally, the other fled.

Dovewing was limping. She held her paw awkwardly, droplets of blood trickling off.

Onestar looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "Kestrelflight, can you treat Leaftail and Dovewing?"

The dark tabby tom with amber eyes stumbled over, blood dripping from a bite on his shoulder. Dovewing shook her paw, scattering red drops. Kestrelflight was already pasting some kind of poultice to Leaftail's shoulder. Pebblepaw trotted over to Dovewing.

"I'm putting marigold and dock on your shoulder," Pebblepaw murmured. She chewed up the leaves of a yellow flower and smeared on a thick, golden liquid before adding the flower leaves and then wrapping it all in cobwebs. Echopaw was fascinated. Pebblepaw was calm and confident, and Dovewing seemed just as unafraid. Echopaw wondered if that was what Snowpaw did.

"Is everyone else okay?" Onestar called. Dawn was just starting to stain the horizon, and his eyes gleamed in the semidarkness.

There were no other complaints.

"Alright then. We will need a patrol to track down and kill the foxes. They are a fierce menace and threaten our Clan—and ThunderClan." Onestar glanced toward Echopaw, Squirrelflight, and Dovewing. "Thank you for warning us. I will give you an escort to the border. Heathertail, Sunstrike, Whitetail, and Strongpaw, take them to the stream."

Four cats came forward—a light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes (probably Heathertail), a tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead (Sunstrike), Strongpaw, and most likely Whitetail, a small white she-cat.

"Be safe, Whitetail," Onestar purred, rubbing his muzzle along the white she-cat's.

"Of course." She blinked affectionately at him.

Echopaw's muscles ached from her adventure yesterday. She wondered guiltily if Foxleap would be angry with her. She hoped not.

As a result, she lagged behind at the back. Strongpaw stayed back with her. He was much bigger and stronger, and his heather-blue eyes were mistrustful.

"Why did you all _really_ come?" he hissed.

"To warn you about the foxes. We really did!" Echopaw replied indignantly.

Strongpaw snorted. "It sounds like a mousebrained scheme if you ask me."

"Well, no one _did_ ask you, did they?" Echopaw growled through her teeth. She was about ready to swipe him around the ears. Were all of the other Clans' apprentices this rude? No, Pebblepaw was okay. Echopaw sighed and put on a little extra speed to catch up with the others. Strongpaw followed suit. Echopaw rolled her eyes pointedly at him. Muscles rippled under his dark tabby pelt.

Heathertail glanced back. "Strongpaw, I hope you're not being a nuisance."

"Of course not, Heathertail," Strongpaw replied.

"Good. I would expect my son to be more welcoming to visitors."

Dovewing paused. "He's your son?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes," Heathertail replied stiffly.

"But wouldn't that make Breezepelt his father and—"

"Yes, it would." Heathertail's tone invited no more questions, but Echopaw was curious. Was Breezepelt Strongpaw's father? If so, what was so wrong about it? Strongpaw was scowling.

"Why's Breezepelt a terrible father?" Echopaw asked Strongpaw.

"You shouldn't nose," he snarled.

Echopaw opened her mouth to throw back a stinging retort but thought better of it. She would act nice, even if Strongpaw looked about as nice as a hive of angry bees.

They had reached the stream. Dovewing bent to pick Echopaw up by the scruff, but there was no way she was going to let Strongpaw see that. She leaped into the scream and paddled across the deeper part in the middle. It was hard, but she managed to do it, trying not to look too smug at the sight of Dovewing's stunned expression.

"Thank you!" Whitetail called over her shoulder, sweeping Strongpaw toward her with a long, strong tail. The older apprentice looked surly. And massive.

Echopaw stifled a yawn.

"You've been out a long time, little one. Let's get you back." Dovewing's soft fur brushed against Echopaw's flank. She missed Brookpaw, Frostpaw, and Daypaw, and she missed Snowpaw. She even missed snooty old Dewpaw. She wanted to see Bramblestar, broad-shouldered and strong…Bumblestripe, her loving father…Dustpelt, who told good stories…even Foxleap, her new mentor…

"Echopaw, we're here."

Echopaw blinked out of her thoughts. The thorn barrier loomed up ahead. Echopaw's heart raced. She had never seen it from outside the hollow before!

_I'm an apprentice, _she thought to herself, pleased with the idea.

She walked through the tunnel importantly, but almost immediately she sensed the black mood of the camp and paused.

"Why are you stopped?" Squirrelflight growled behind her. The ginger she-cat sounded irritable, but underneath that, Echopaw felt concern.

"I'm sure Flamepaw's okay," Dovewing murmured.

"I know but what with Stagpaw…" Squirrelflight trailed off, sounding lost.

Echopaw continued walking.

Jayfeather and Snowpaw were talking in low voices over a small shrew. In the center of the clearing was a limp pale ginger body. Stagpaw.

His fur had been washed clean of blood. Around him was his family and friends—Flamepaw, Thornclaw, Sandstorm, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw.

Bramblestar was looking on sadly. "Sandstorm, it is time for you to bury him."

Sandstorm nodded. Her eyes were dull with grief. She flicked her tail at Dustpelt and Purdy, and the three lifted Stagpaw and carried him out the thorn tunnel. It was a silent, grief-filled procession. Everyone stopped to watch.

Jayfeathe lifted his head. "Bramblestar, Snowpaw and I must share with you."

Bramblestar looked surprised. He padded over.

Echopaw was determined to hear what they said. With the pretense of wanting a mouse, she padded purposefully over to the fresh-kill pile. There was a mouse on top, but it looked a bit small and old, so Echopaw started nosing through the limp prey bodies for a fatter one while she listened.

"…a sign, Bramblestar," Jayfeather growled, "Something terrible is coming. As soon as Stagpaw died, a voice told me…told me…" Jayfeather gulped. "_Song, stream, and sun shall wade through the tide of blood. _The three foxes were song, stream, and sun. And Stagpaw's death…"

Echopaw found a perfect mouse and settled a little away, still listening.

"Foxdung," Bramblestar hissed, "StarClan told me the same prophecy at my naming ceremony."

"Then it's serious, and it has to do with ThunderClan," Snowpaw put in, sounding unusually serious.

"We'll have to be on the lookout for… 'song, stream, and sun'. Could they be the other Clans?" Bramblestar asked.

"No, they're cats. Apprentices," Jayfeather replied, "I had a vision, too, at the Moonpool last night. There were three cats. They were shadowed, but they were small enough to be apprentice, and they were ThunderClan. But the thing is…I don't think these three are evil. I think they're going to wade in and save us."

"That may be true. We need to look out for three of our apprentices, then," Bramblestar rumbled.

"Stream…that sounds like Brookpaw," Snowpaw put in, "but song and sun…no idea."

"Brookpaw's not shown any signs of power, but she's only an apprentice on her second day," Bramblestar pointed out.

"And Echopaw, on her first day, trekked all the way to WindClan," Jayfeather added wryly, "Brookpaw's not showing up for being special, but you never know. I need to go check on Toadstep; one of his legs is healing. It's the other I'm worried about…"

Echopaw ate a bite of mouse as Jayfeather whisked past. Snowpaw stopped.

"Hi, Echopaw. Are you feeling better?" the white tom asked.

Echopaw nodded. "Pebblepaw gave me medicine."

"Good." Snowpaw let out a purr and followed Jayfeather to the medicine den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled, leaping onto Highledge.

Echopaw padded over. Dovewing wrapped a warm tail around her, but she wriggled free and trotted over to Brookpaw, Frostpaw, and Daypaw. She wondered whether or not to tell Brookpaw about Bramblestar's ominous prophecy but decided against it. Echopaw knew nothing for sure.

"The time has come," Bramblestar boomed, "for two of our apprentices to become warriors. Dewpaw and Amberpaw, come forward!"

Sharing stunned glances, the two cats bounded forward. Their eyes shined. Dewpaw's white-and-gray fur stuck up everywhere, and Amberpaw was covered in dust, but Brightheart and Cloudtail looked too proud to clean them up.

"Dewpaw, Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold and defend the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar boomed, leaping down in front of them.

"I do!" Dewpaw exclaimed.

"I do," Amberpaw replied more calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Bramblestar continued, "Dewpaw, from this moment on you are to be known as Dewheart. StarClan honors your courage and your strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Dewheart licked Bramblestar's shoulder as Bramblestar touched his nose to the new warrior's forehead.

Bramblestar turned to Amberpaw, who was working hard to not start bouncing.

"Amberpaw, from this moment forward you are Ambereyes. StarClan honors your patience and your courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Dewheart! Ambereyes! Dewheart! Ambereyes!" the Clan cheered.

Snowpaw's eyes were wistful but excited.

Just then, Fogpaw, Hollypaw, Featherpaw, and Lightpaw wandered in, followed by their mentors, Spiderleg, Berrynose, Leafpool, and Icecloud. All four were carrying prey and looking excited.

"Everyone'll get a decent meal tonight," Hollypaw exclaimed, proudly dropping two blackbirds, a crow, and a squirrel. She was by far the best hunter of the apprentices.

"Hi, Amberpaw. What're you looking so smug about, Dewpaw?" Fogpaw added, flashing the white-and-gray tom a fierce look.

"I'm sorry, my name's Amber_eyes, _and that's Dewheart," Ambereyes responded, trying not to look innocent and failing.

"Wow!" Lightpaw looked impressed. "Warriors?"

Dewheart nodded smugly.

"I caught a robin, three mice, and a chaffinch," Featherpaw put in, waling over, "I'll be a warrior soon. We're next, after Flamepaw and Stag—after Flamepaw." She looked embarrassed and sad.

Echopaw heaved a great sigh. Was Stagpaw in StarClan, watching over them all?

"Dewheart'll be even worse now," Fogpaw muttered.

"Ambereyes will be all right," Lightpaw murmured dreamily.

"Come on. You look as lovesick as Lionblaze around Cinderheart," Fogpaw snapped, guiding Lightpaw away.

Ambereyes glanced over her shoulder, looking amused.

"Hey, Echopaw!" Snowpaw was waving her over. His white fur was filled with herb dust, and he smelled like plants. Echopaw bounded over and sneezed.

"Foxleap was looking for you. He stepped on a thorn on dawn patrol, and he can't train you today, so Ivypool will be taking both you and Brookpaw on a hunt." Snowpaw cocked his head to one side. "Got that?"

Echopaw nodded, and Snowpaw returned to the medicine den.

Over by the fresh-kill pile, Mousewhisker and Cinderheart were talking to their former apprentices. "Tonight you will have to sit vigil—no talking until one of the senior warriors comes and gets you at dawn. Got it?" Mousewhisker mewed sternly.

Ambereyes and Dewheart nodded.

Ivypool was by the fresh-kill pile as well, talking to Brookpaw. Echopaw was a bit frustrated. She wanted to train with _her_ mentor, not her friend's mentor! Nevertheless, she trotted over.

"There you are, Echopaw." Ivypool looked like a tough mentor. "Let's get going, shall we?"

The silver-and-white she-cat trotted across to the thorn barrier and exited; Brookpaw followed, her sleek tabby pelt sliding over the brambles. Echopaw squeezed through, aware of how she was bigger than her older denmate.

Once out of the safety of the stone hollow, Ivypool sank a little lower, her muscles taut and ears pricked. Echopaw tried to mimic her as they headed forward, Ivypool lithe and elegant. Echopaw had never seen such a graceful cat. She wondered how Ivypool was like that. Was one of the other Clans graceful? Was Ivypool half-Clan? No, because her parents were Whitewing and Birchfall….

"Echopaw, are you listening?"

Echopaw jumped guiltily as Ivypool gave her a cuff around the ears.

"As I was saying," she continued, with a hard look at Echopaw, "There's a squirrel over there. But if we make too much noise, it'll run up the tree. What do we do?"

Brookpaw's green eyes were full of confusion, but Echopaw thought she had the answer. "I know! One cat scares the squirrel toward the other cat!"

Ivypool gave her a nod. "Very good. I'll scare it, and you two have to catch it, okay?"

Echopaw and Brookpaw nodded. Ivypool started creeping in a wide circle, and Echopaw saw where she hoped the squirrel would flee, positioning herself and Brookpaw accordingly.

Finally, Ivypool lunged forward, teeth bared, and the squirrel fled, straight to Brookpaw. But she was so surprised that the squirrel escaped and made a run for the tree, and Echopaw gave a giant pounce to land on its back and give it the deathblow.

"Good job, Echopaw, but Brookpaw…" Ivypool's eyes were dark with disapproval. "It ran straight into your paws!"

"I'm sorry, Ivypool…" Brookpaw shuffled her paws.

Ivypool showed them a few more stalking techniques before the sun began to dip below the horizon. Echopaw picked up her squirrel and suddenly remembered the prophecy. Should she tell Brookpaw? No, she shouldn't. Bramblestar and Jayfeather didn't want to, so she would respect that.

"Echopaw!"

As soon as Echopaw returned, she was bombarded by Frostpaw and Daypaw. Frostpaw was holding a shrew. "Did you catch that squirrel all yourself?" the pale tabby demanded.

Echopaw snickered. "No, Ivypool set it up," she replied, dropping it and spitting out fur.

Echopaw glanced over and saw Flamepaw sitting away from the crowd of cats around the fresh-kill pile. The ginger she-cat was staring at a plump, still-warm mouse as if it was from ShadowClan territory. Her fur was patchy.

_She's still grieving for Stagpaw, _Echopaw thought sadly.

The prophecy came to her again. Had Stagpaw's death been worth the knowledge of a pawful of words?


End file.
